


What's in a name?

by impossiblegirlnextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, good old coffee shop AU, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblegirlnextdoor/pseuds/impossiblegirlnextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You’re my jerk barista who purposely screws up my name when I order my caffeine fix AU</p><p>Sam mentally crossed his fingers as he walked into the café on campus.  He looked towards the counter and saw exactly what he was hoping he wouldn't.  Making coffees behind the counter was the mouthy blond barista who seemed to find joy in aggravating Sam before he'd had his required caffeine for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

It was early and unseasonably warm for a November day, even in California. No matter where Sam went, his favorite places were ones that were cool in the fall; the way he'd decided they were supposed to be. If you didn't need a sweatshirt at any point in the day then it just wasn't fall. He checked his watch to make sure he had enough time to grab a coffee and not worry about being late to class.

 

Sam mentally crossed his fingers as he walked into the café on campus. He looked towards the counter and saw exactly what he was hoping he wouldn't. Making coffees behind the counter was the mouthy blond barista who seemed to find joy in aggravating Sam before he'd had his required caffeine for the day. Sam walked up to the counter staring at the wall of options in front of him.

 

"I suppose a caffeine IV is too much to hope for." he muttered to himself. He walked up to the register and ordered an iced Americano, giving the barista his name despite him never seeming to listen.

 

"Iced Americano for Samsquach!" Sam sighed and grabbed his coffee before heading to class.

 

It wasn't like he had a difficult name to figure out, so the runt behind the counter had to be doing it on purpose. Every couple of days it was the same problem, but a different name.

 

"Double espresso for Samalamon."

 

"Mocha iced coffee for Samson"

 

"Caramel latte for Samshine."

It wasn't until Sam went after class that he finally had a response.

 

"White chocolate cappiccino for Samsung."

 

"Thanks for that AliGaber."

 

The barista looked suprised, "Is that really the best you've got? I call you names for weeks and you give me 'Aligaber'?"

 

"Your name doesn't really leave a lot to work with there shortstack."

 

"Shortstack?"

 

"Sorry, you prefer runt? Pipsqueak? Maybe Shorty?" Sam snorted, "I could see you rocking fur boots.

 

Gabe gaped at him. "Now just a minute, before you've never said one word to me and now it's like you won't shut up. WHAT exactly is the cause of that??"

 

"Weellllll, normally when I come into the coffee shop it's because I need caffeine. And I'm really not one for conversation before that happens. Especially when I have an 8am class with a late class on the day preceding it. I'm not a morning people person."

 

"Alright, so that means if I want to talk to you until after you've had coffee. Unfortunately you don't drink your coffee here most of the time so we'll have to go somewhere else sometime later."

 

"What're you going on ab-"

 

"So you and me dinner? Sometime after your classes get done on your early day? I make a damn good coffee if you end up spending the night." Gabe punctuated the last comment with a wink.

 

"Who said I'd spend the nigh- WHO SAID I AGREED TO DINNER?"

 

"Awww c'mon Sammy, just one meal with me, maybe I'll say your name right. Hell maybe I'll scream it later. What can it hurt?"

 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Fine: tomorrow night we'll have pizza and go our separate ways."

 

Gabe mock saluted, "Scouts honor."

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Two days later Sam woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and a kiss on the forehead.

 

"Coffee Samalander."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and constructive criticism would be appreciated lovelies!!


End file.
